Desert Eagle (PG3D)
|released = Unknown |lethality = |attribute = |damage = |rateoffire = 95 |capacity = 7 |mobility = 12 (Weight) 55 (Current mobility) |cost = 30 |Level required = 1 |theme = Military Themed |number = 10}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Desert Eagle (PGW). The Desert Eagle is a Backup weapon that can be bought in the Armory. Appearance It is a standard pistol, with the base and the barrel being gold. The handle is a very dark shade of gold, with a thin layer of gold below it. In the 11.2.3 update, the Desert Eagle's model had a massive change, making it look almost identical to its real counterpart. As of the 12.5.0 update, it looks identical to its final upgrade, like all weapons that are upgradable and had a different appearance for each upgrade. Strategy It has average damage, high rate of fire, low capacity, and low mobility. It is recommended for players under level 12 (though recent update makes it effective for higher levels in the game). For levels under level 12, it deals decent damage. For levels above level 12, it deals below-average damage. However, due to the balance changes in the latest update, this weapon is actually acceptable in higher levels as a budget pick. Just keep in mind its wide bullet spread when spam-fired and use it accordingly. Tips *Try to use it in smaller maps to compensate for its high recoil and wide spread. *Use it to finish off your weakened targets. *Upgrade this weapon so this outclassed-looking weapon will be more usable in higher levels. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage done to enemies. **To benefit more, it's recommended to equip max Backup DPS booster setup. *This weapon is a strong backup firearm when your main weapon is out of ammo, as pulling it out is faster than reloading and allows to output more damage. *Take cover when reloading, as this weapon does not have fast reload. Counters *Attack its users from a long-range or, when they have to reload. *Use weapons with a superior fire rate and/or damage to counter the user. * Avoid engaging combat on a user especially when you have low armor or health. * Using this weapon yourself may fit the bill. Recommended Maps *Arabian Dust Equipment Setups Always equip a long-ranged weapon, specifically in Primary and Special categories. Trivia *This weapon is based on the real world IMI Desert Eagle and its name as well. *This weapon could be a Duke Nukem reference as a golden Desert Eagle is used in the game. *In very old versions of the game, the app's thumbnail included the old Newbie holding a silver reskin of the Desert Eagle. *It was called the Golden Eagle in old versions of the game. *In the Polygon, it takes four headshots to kill a dummy. *This weapon is wielded by the Pistol Soldier in Megalopolis. *In the 13.5.0 Update, this got severely nerfed to an 18 headshots kill and decreased its capacity from 9 to 7. **By 15.1.0 Update, it got buffed to 9 headshots kill and reverting its capacity back to 9. **In current update, this and its reskinned counterpart's Efficiency got buffed dramatically to 4 headshots kill. At the same time, Desert Eagle's capacity got buffed into 10 shots. *This was featured in the Lucky Chest in a previous version. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-01-20-07-50.png|The old Desert Eagle in use. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare